SPC47
is the forty-seventh episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and then is the three hundred and eighty-eighth episode of the all Pretty Cure series. Synopsis Noise was in another place but he still knew the gir ls weren't gone and than he wondered where were they. Than the girls showed up that they were in a tunnel as they were thinking of a way to defeat Noise. Than Hummy inturupted them and said to not give up and than suddenly the roof was gone and Noise came. Than Noise was trying to defeat them but the girls coudn't let him, than he said that the as the girls were alive and Noise was also and than he said he was born of people sadness, as people cried from the tear, each tear made a feather after he said that the girls were shocked. Than Noise said if they could transform and try to eliminate him and than Ako, Kanade and Ellen were ready but Hibiki was crying of Noise's story and said she wasn't going to fight him and Hummy was sad and than when she knew that Noise was going to absorb Hibiki and than she ran in front of Hibiki and opened the Legenary Score which made the dark energy go and than Hummy got in Noise's body and was singing and made every bad note into a good note and was communicating with Noise about the music which made everything better. Than the girls were going to show Noise how to overcom e sadness, and turned into Cures and knew this was the last battle. Noise became angry again and than Hummy's voice dissapeared but than Cure Melody coudn't let it and she was going to believe. Than they went to Noise but it was hard for them, Noise kept throwing dark energy and feathers and made it harder, but Melody came with her Miracle Belltier and Noise was in bad posistion, than Cure Rhythm came with her Fantastic Belltier but than Noise pushed Melody and Rhythm, after Cure Muse came but she got pushed also, than he was trying to defeat them but Cure Beat came and did Beat Barrier and protected them. While Cure Beat was doing the Barrier she was telling about her life how she made people sad and than she felt betraited but than she overcomed sadness but than the Barrier broke, Cure Muse than came and made illusions of herself and did Shining Circle, while she was doing that she was telling about her story of how her dad dissapered and that she was alone but than her friends made her cheer up and than she became happy, than Noise pushed her but suddenly Cure Rhythm came with her Fantastic Belltier and made a yellow ring than was telling that she fought with Hibiki everytime, while telling that Cure Melody came with her Miracle Belltier and made a orange ring and was telling that now they were friends. Than when they were done the rings explode d making Noise fall, the Cures grouped and were telling tears weren't only for sad things they would also serve for happiness, Noise got angry again and made Beat and Muse fall down than he attackted Cure Melody and Rhythm but than they got saved from Cure Beat and Muse and than they got grouped again telling Noise that they hearts as one would make a great power, than the Fairy Tones also came and made the hearts as one and made the Cresendo Tone, than Cresendo Tone gave them power, in the Cure's modules a shining came and made the Cures with wings. Than the Cures became more powerful and than it was time for them to attack they did, Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo and from that Noise was about to get defeated but than a hand raised and took his finger and it was Cure Melody and her friends and slowely and slowely Noise got dissapered. Everything was okay the Cures were happy but than Cure Melody reminded them that were was Hummy which left the Cures curious... Characters *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse *Hummy *Fairy Tones/Cresendo Tone(Fairy Tones as they put their powers) *Noise Major Events *Noise gets finally defeated. *The Cures get to be in their Cresendo Forms *The ending card includes Smile! Cures and with Suite Cures together! Gallery SPC47.End.Card.Smile&Suite.PNG|SPC47 Ending Card includes all the Smile! Cures and the Suite Cures Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes